User talk:Luigitehplumber
About the Reboot It will have all the balloons from the 10th and 9th parades, as well as a mixture of old favourites and modern classics. About 4 new balloons will debut this time round (Donald Duck (Second Version), Mickey Mouse (Third Version), Ronald McDonald (4th Version) and a new balloon which Myself will decide on. The reboot is gonna be more like the UBS Parade Spactacular, lacking the novelty balloons and being a bit shorter. Hmmm! I like the idea Luigi! Which Mickey and Ronald is it? Can the main theme song be this! We'll see. The Mickey will be the second design, alongside Donald's which were in the first few BBP's. Hey Luigi! Can you add Toothless and Curious George in the July parade Also, can you replace my Falloon into a novelty balloon it has my Robloxian riding on a Hot-Air Balloon that's blue and says "Off to High School!" With my Robloxian blowing a party horn like Snoopy's. Sorry, but it will just be strictly character balloons now, I can still do your design though. Sure! It will be simply called "Robloxian" I just realized The returning balloons and new balloons for the July/Reboot Parade is only 12 what are the other 6? Hey Luigi! Can the trailer for the reboot be this? Maybe, I like the PTN Parade. Also, Can Bart Simpson and Hello Kitty be in the reboot? Who knows, It's my brain to decide. There will still be 16 balloons though. All balloons from the 10th and 9th parades are returning. Can you show me pictures of Mickey, Donald, Ronald and TBA So far, I have a prototype drawing of Mickey Mouse. I cannot seem to put it in as the editor goes to the classic editor on my IPad. Will Donald or Mickey led the parade? Not too sure, as I want both balloons near each other. Garfield is likely gonna lead the parade or something like that. So there's gonna be a new Garfield? Like the 1st Design. It's just gonna be the one I regularly use. As in the real parade they let older balloons lead the parade sometimes. Hey Luigi! Can there be a test flight video of the balloons on the Tuesday before the parade. Hey Luigi! Can you try to add the Elf balloon again. For the August parade to replace Eben Bear. I'll try and draw the design, but if I cannot do it well I'll just do Buddy. Well can you try to trace it? Hey Luigi! 1. Can you add the Red & Yellow M&M's Balloon in the August parade 2. Can you make the Elf balloon the lead balloon 3. Can you add the Weebles Balloonicles in the August 4. What's the TBA Balloon 5. What's the last 8 balloons You will see! What's the complete lineup of the July parade (In order of appearance) Hey Luigi. What's the 8 last balloons of the July parade. Guess: Old Era: Big Bird, Garfield, Olive Oyl With Swee'Pea, Superman New Era: Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Betty Boop, Arthur, My Robloxian on a Hot Air Balloon (Silimar to Babar and Milinuem Snoopy for Gaurdy Horn) All my kept original retired balloons are on display in my room now, which is where they will be from now on. There will be 5 new balloons, Mickey Mouse (New Version), Donald Duck (New Version), Ronald McDonald (New Version), Snoopy and Woodstock (New Version) and the newbie, Elmo. Is the Elmo balloon the one from the UBS Parade Spectular? Hey Luigi? What are the 8 last balloons for the July parade? Here are all the characters then. First half Garfield (Paws, Inc.) Gumball (Cartoon Network) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega of Europe) Donald Duck (The Walt Disney Company) Mickey Mouse (The Walt Disney Company) Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International, Last Parade) Quik Bunny (Nestle) Jeeves (Ask Jeeves, Last Parade) Second half SpongeBob and Patrick (Nickelodeon) Ronald McDonald (McDonald's, Last Parade) Cheesasarous Rex (Kraft Heinz, Last Parade) Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) Elmo (Sesame Workshop) Eben Bear (Infogrames Multimedia) Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, Last Parade) Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide, new) I thought Ronald is gonna have a new balloon? The next parade he will have a new design alongside Pikachu. We know that Elf,Ronald and Pikachu, What's the Forth new balloon? I don't know yet. Pikachu and Ronald are gonna have new balloons and Elf is gonna have a design of my own. The reason I am choosing 4 new balloons is that the Honey Nut Cheerios Bee is gonna return for its final appearance before it goes on display in my room. Can Elf be the lead balloon? I might make that or the unknown new character balloon the lead. Hey Luigi! What is the returning balloons for the August parade? Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Elmo, Snoopy and Woodstock, Gumball, SpongeBob and Patrick, Sonic the Hedgehog, Honey Nut Cheerios Bee, Garfield, Quik Bunny, Spider-Man and Eben Bear. Will Elf be infront of Eben or behind Eben? He will be behind Eben as the grand finale, much like how Snoopy and Woodstock will be the finale this year. Do you have pictures of the July and August balloons? Together? August balloons are still in development. So far I have done Elmo and Snoopy and Woodstock, I have a prototype for Donald Duck and I am yet to do Mickey. Can you show me Elmo and Snoopy and Wood? Hey Luigi! Can you show me pictures of Snoopy & Woodstock and Elmo? Hey Luigi! Can you show me the August Balloons? After the July Or August parade (it's not gonna be a reboot after all, it will happen properly at a later date.) the floats are being packed up again so I can focus on a newer version of the Party Gras Parade. Will there still be a September parade? The parade will be on another hiatus until I decide to take down my Party Gtas Prade floats, which won't be taken down anytime soon. Could you do a video showing where you store your balloons and floats? At the moment some of the floats I haven't broken are in my basement, some have been destroyed so I can use the Lego for use in the Party Gras Parade. The balloons (card and paper) are there as well. The retired balloons sit on display in my room. Hey Luigi! What is the full lineup of the August parade balloons? (In appearance order and publisher) Good News! I'm starting my own Big Balloon Parade!!! I'm gonna start working on the floats tomorrow! It will come out on August! So excited! Here are the floats you might be inserted! *Polarjack77 Cho Cho Train (Paradoy of Tom Turkey) *Taco Bell's Taco Town *Infrogrames' Holiday Traffic (A float honoring you) *Haunted House *Holiday Truck *McDonald's Hamburger Mayhem *Production Lot *The Polar Express *Barnyard Fun *SEGA Bus *Snoopy's Doghouse *Hersheypark's Triple Tower *Bob's Burgers' The Bob-Mobile *Elf's Skating Pond *SML's Junior and Jeffy Buggys *Mr. Robot *Santa Ted's Plumbing Truck *P.J. Steamboat (Paradoy of Marolyin-Caryolin Showboat) *Santa's Sleigh No Novelty Balloons or Falloons (Yet!) New Balloons: Arthur, Bandleader Mickey Mouse (2nd Version), Sonic the Hedgehog, Airplane Hello Kitty Don't Know the returning balloons New Novelty Balloon Request For the September parade can my Robloxian have a novelty balloon? It has him on a hot air balloon with the 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon but instead of the 80 on the hot air balloon it says "Polarjack77". With blue stars saying "Polarjack77" with the Believe Stars font Hey guys! I wasn't sure where to post this so I'll post it here. I was on Instagram and on Westly Whatley's page there is a picture of the star balloon with what looks like Harold The Baseball Player in a new balloon form. I will post a pic of it tommorrow as I am heading off to a family reunion in a few minutes Luigi! May I have a unit called "Polarjack77's Drama Club" it's a spoof of the Dumbo Unit! Luigi! Who's gonna lead the parade Curious George or Clifford At the moment, it's unknown. I'm taking a break from the Big Balloon Parade as I've said before. When will it comeback? Whenever I want to. Maybe around October Ideas for you're upcoming parades November 2016 (Thanksgiving Day Parade) New Balloons (In order of appearance): '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Carle, First Balloon, Was the lead balloon in the 2011 UBS Parade Spectular), Ronald McDonald (McDonald's Corporation, 4th Version), Pikachu (Nintendo of Erupoe, 3rd Version), Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (Warner Bros Consumer Products, Holiday Ambassador) '''Returning Balloons (In order of appearance) First Half: Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star (Nickelodeon), Mickey Mouse (Makes proper debut, Disney), Spider-Man (Marvel Comics), Donald Duck (Disney), Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (General Mills) Second Half: Gumball (Cartoon Network, Last Parade), Popeye (Universal), Quick Bunny (Nestlé), Garfield (PAWS Inc), Snoopy & Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide, 4th Version), Eben Bear (Macy's) Hey Luigi!= What is the balloon lineup for the October parade? Well, I just saved the parade I made in July, and that will be up tomorrow. I had so much trouble trying to upload it. Well it's great to get some a few last Big Balloon Parade(s) before it goes on a hiatus in December! :) Can't wait for the Elf balloon in the October parade! (If you reply can you show pictures of the Elf balloon?) Well, I'm gonna put Elf in for the Thanksgiving Parade instead, and the October parade will be the last for Spider-Man, Quik Bunny, Honey Nut Cheerios Bee and Eben Bear, maybe a couple more might be retired, and maybe there might be some returnees in my balloon display area. Wait? Who's replacing Spider-Man? And is my Falloon will coming back to the October parade? (I really want it to comeback) and can you show pictures of the Balloon Display? Sure thing, the balloons are in this order. I Choose You Pikachu (New) Popeye Garfield Elmo Snoopy and Woodstock Quik Bunny (Last Parade) Gumball Ronald McDonald (New) SpongeBob and Patrick Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (Last Parade) Spider-Man (Last Parade) Donald Duck Eben Bear (Last Parade Woody Woodpecker (New) Balloonicles TIVO Brian the Bunny Rabbit (New) Gelt the Snowman Falloons Robloxian (on the SS Polarjack Float) Percy the Penguin Snow Family (Technically made out of Lego) Rudolph Novelties so far not in order Yellow Stars Pumpkins Harold the Fireman Harold the Police Officer Artie the Pirate Wiggle Worm American Football Baseball Teddy Bear Panda Bear Toy Soldier Cloe the Clown Green Stars Ice Cream Cone Harry's Custom Elf Candy Canes Santa Claus Kit, Charlie and C.J Red Stars New Novelty Nutcracker Hey Luigi! Do you have pictures of the Elf balloon? Also, what are the other balloons for the Thanksgiving Day Parade? Polarjack77 (talk) 22:53, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I haven't made it yet, I'm not working on that until the October parade is complete, but trust me it's gonna have the most new balloons ever in my parade's history, and even some returnees. New Balloon For Thanksgiving Day Parade request In honor of my drama class production of Once Upon A Mattress you should do a Princess Willifred balloon! It's design is like the animated Jovie from Elf with a bandleader hat and a trumpet with the same pose as the second Barney balloon from the 2003 MTDP and it can be the lead balloon! And besides when was the last time you had a female character in the balloon lineup? I'll see. The thing is that I decide on what Balloons and Floats I want so I might not include your request. I will happily request the Elf balloon to replace Eben Bear. Since you said that I need more female balloons, Betty Boop will return, and a new Hello Kitty will debut as well. I'm basing the balloon layout and Float layout for the thanksgiving parade on the 1992 parade, as I've haven't done that one yet. Okay Elf it is! I think the Princess Willifred balloon could wait until the January (Or February) parade. Also, what's the returnees for the Thanksgiving parade? Polarjack77 (talk) 21:26, October 2, 2017 (UTC) We'll see about Princess Wilfred. So far, Betty Boop and Sonic are returning. Sonic couldn't make the October parade due to lack of space. What's the Elf balloon design based on? Hey Luigi! Can you describe what the Elf and the new Hello Kitty balloon design is? Polarjack77 (talk) 22:46, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Luigi! Anymore updates on the November parade balloons? Also, can the parade's main theme song be "One Little Spark" from Journey Into Imagination at Epcot it can play at the beginning of the October parade! Hey Luigi! Will Princess Willifred from Once Upon a Mattress revival from 1996 debut in the January or February parade with a bandleader hat and trumpet (Like the Strike Up the Band Barney)? It can be the lead balloon! Also can "One Little Spark" be the main theme song at the beginning of the November parade? Hey Luigi! This is Jamarcus and I just wanna say I think we should update the logo on this wiki. My suggestion is to find the new logo for this year and edit it in Photoshop or Paint.There is a video on how to do it on YouTube too. Hope this helps. Okay then, you can make a new logo! Ok. But the thing is only you can update it because you own the wiki. I will make the logo and send it to you, sound good? Alright! Make sure it's the size that Wikia allows. Here ya go! I'll edit it and place it on the wiki later, as I've got to go to sleep now.